Boyfriend
by NCISVILLE
Summary: "You need a hobby. Or even better, another relationship." Aka the one when Clara interprets his words to mean a relationship with him and what soon follows is nothing but chemistry. Set during Under The Lake/Before The Flood.


**Boyfriend**

"You need a hobby. Or even better, another relationship. You lot are bananas about relationships. Always writing songs about them or going to war or getting tattooed." The Doctor said expressing his concern for her. The longer she spent on board the Tardis with him, the more she began to remind him of himself.

"Doctor I'm fine." Clara said with a smile, a devious thought popping into her head from his suggestion.

"I just felt t-t-that I had to say something." He explained stuttering a bit.

"I know and I appreciated it." She assured him, eyes watching him curiously.

"Cause I've got a duty of care." He uttered softly, meeting her eyes. Clara's heart melted a little more and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Which you take very seriously, I know."

"So can I stop now?" He asked looking about as awkward as he probably felt.

"Please, please do." She said with a laugh turning around to the door and walking a few steps before about facing on her heel, eyes glinting mischievously. "Although you know…" She purred in a sultry voice stepping closer to him, invading his personal space, until he was trapped against the console, pinned by her body.

"Clara?" He squeaked, his voice betraying him.

"Maybe you were right, about the whole relationship thing." Clara crooned sweetly, her hand moving up his chest, pushing aside his hoodie. "Mmm, I just love how you look in this outfit Doctor. It's so…sexy." She said uttering the last word in his ear, watching as the hairs on his neck stood up. She moved her hand further up his chest and he grabbed for her hand trying to stop her but she just pressed herself against him, eliminating any space between them for him to use to escape her.

"Clara, what are you doing?" He asked clearing his throat, trying not to squirm against her.

"Listening to you Doctor. I think we both know who you were talking about when you suggested another relationship." She whispered in his ear, very happy with how she was able to control the Doctor.

"I d-d-don't know wh-what you're ta-talking about." He stuttered out unable to think straight as her nails raked through his hair, touching his scalp, sending his whole body tingling.

"Oh I think you do." She smiled bringing her hand from his hair and trailing a finger along his face before resting it on his lips. She watched how his eyes flitted to her lips and then back up at her face before looking around the Tardis and repeating the cycle. Clara observed how his hearts were beating faster and the way his pupils had dilated when she first touched him. "Tell me Doctor…how often do you dream of me?"

"Every night." He confessed in a rush of breath, his brain too stimulated by her touch to realize what he'd said until after the words left his lips. His eyes widened in realization and he began to try and stutter an explanation but she simply covered his mouth with her hand, an uncontainable smile on her face.

"Shh." She whispered to him. "It's okay Doctor, because I dream about you too. I dream of what it will be like when you finally muster up the courage to kiss me." His eyes widened again at her words and she could tell he wanted to say something so she removed her hand from his mouth.

"What's gotten into you Clara?" He asked, finally sounding like himself.

"You Doctor." She whispered again leaning her face closer to his, her lips mere inches from his, waiting for him to make a move. She waited almost ten seconds for him before he finally pressed his lips to hers.

As soon as their lips touched it was like The Doctor had finally been jump-started to life. An arm wound around her waist holding her tighter to him while the other went to the back of her neck and held her in place so he could kiss her deeper, and taste more of what he had denied himself for so long. Clara was all too receptive and tangled her fingers in those grey clouds atop his head, feeling herself mold perfectly to his body, her heart melting at the passionate way he was kissing her. Her brain felt as though sparks were happening on every nerve end due to the complete overstimulation from her practiced Time Lord. Just as she felt herself begin to get dizzy and lightheaded from the absence of oxygen in her lungs he broke their kiss and instead began to pepper her face with light kisses as she caught her breath.

"Was it everything you dreamed?" He whispered in her ear, his tone and accent lighting her insides and breath making her skin tingle.

"Better." She croaked, wanting to do it again. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before pressing a softer kiss to her lips. It lasted a few short seconds but still left Clara's sensory receptors fried.

"So you want a relationship with me, do you?" He asked pulling his head back just far enough so he could peer into her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes."

He smiled and replied, "Then I shall do my best at being your boyfriend."

"Keep kissing me like that and I think you'll do just fine." She said tilting her head forward to capture his lips. He pulled his head back and placed a finger on her lips. She pouted at her denied pleasure and a smile erupted onto his face.

"In case you've forgotten we have a mystery to solve still and people to keep alive from ghosts." He explained.

"Just one more kiss? Then we can go back out." She pleaded, giving him those big sad eyes she knew he could never say no to.

He sighed and hung his head. "Clara Oswald, I'm afraid I'll always be powerless against those eyes, especially when you're asking me for physical affection. It's my dream come true." Clara smiled proudly and waited for him to kiss her.

He kissed her with a more pronounced hunger and affection than before, kissing her deeper, and holding her tighter, unable to simply have enough of her. He wanted her overloading every single one of his senses and for a brief moment she did until he felt her heart starting to beat faster, indicating that her lungs were once again depleted of oxygen. He pulled himself from her and watched the way her eyes opened and looked at him as though he was the only person in the universe. It was enough to take his breath away. He loved her with every fiber of his being and it seemed she may love him the same way, but it was too premature to utter those words. He wanted to whisper them to her as they sat watching the stars in the pink sky, eating a picnic dinner on the purple grass of Durge, sipping wine.

"We have some ghosts to capture." He said breathlessly, finding himself lost in her admiring gaze. She nodded in a daze, her hand slipping into his and holding it tightly. He smiled and kissed her cheek, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Come my sweet Clara, we can spend time snogging each other senseless later, okay?"

"Promise?" She asked biting her bottom lip with a smile.

"Cross my hearts." He replied with a grin. Clara smiled wide and then turned to leave, tugging him behind her. He chuckled but let her pull him. His Clara loved being in control and sometimes he entertained her in thinking she could control him. Although who was he kidding? She did control him. One look from her, one word, and he'd do whatever she asked of him. And now he knew he was completely powerless against her.

"Come along boyfriend." She said glancing back at him, the same mischievous glint in her eye that had started all of this.

Yup. He was definitely defenseless against her, especially now that she'd called him her boyfriend. He knew he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn't find it in him to care what the others would think because while they were in a bit of a situation, he'd never felt so happy before and with Clara beside him in every possible way now, he knew there was nothing that he couldn't solve and fix. He had one more title to add to his name and this one he was very happy and proud to have bestowed upon him. Clara's boyfriend.

XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX


End file.
